You know how hard it can be
by Acuatica
Summary: Dean hace ese chiste idiota acerca de demonios de sexo femenino habitando el cuerpo de Sam durante una semana completa y sonríe de medio lado y Sam, aunque arruga la frente, tiene que reírse


Título: _"_You know how hard it can be_"_

Fandom: Supernatural

Personajes: Sam y Dean

Dean hace ese chiste idiota acerca de demonios de sexo femenino habitando el cuerpo de Sam durante una semana completa y sonríe de medio lado y Sam, aunque arruga la frente, tiene que reírse (corto, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y bajando la vista en el gesto más puramente Sammy que le ha visto Dean en días) y parece que el aire entre ellos deja de aguantar la respiración, que la tensión se diluye como los espíritus que consiguen acabar con sus asuntos pendientes y que el espacio en el Imapala vuelve a ser lo suficientemente amplio como para que las piernas interminables de Sam encuentren dónde apoyarse.

En realidad, ese momento durante el cual a Dean le brillan los ojos calibrando las maravillosas oportunidades de martirizar a su hermano con eso de que _en el fondo eres una chica, Sammy_ y a Sam todavía le quedan los restos de la sonrisa colgados de las comisuras de la boca mientras mira hacia delante a través del parabrisas, desaparece casi antes de haber comenzado. La atmósfera del interior del Chevrolet vuelve a cargarse con el peso de las cosas que no se dicen (ni falta que les hace) pero Sam sabe que también hay cosas que necesitarían decirse y que no lo harán porque el apellido Winchester implica muchos códigos y uno de ellos es el código de silencio. No se habla cuando se caza ("¡Dean!", "¡Papá!", "Detrás de ti", "Cuidado" y "A cubierto" es más que suficiente) y generalmente tampoco se habla demasiado cuando se vuelve de una cacería, a veces derrotado, casi siempre medio muerto de cansancio y en ocasiones hasta medio muerto a secas. Se puede hablar mientras se limpian las armas al anochecer, sentados en las camas uno frente al otro, antes de dormir, o mientras comen alguna porquería grasienta en cualquier bar de carretera, pero suelen ser cosas prácticas ("_Han desaparecido tres familias al completo en menos de un mes en Louisiana_", "_Esa camarera es un puto pecado venial con piernas, Sammy… y qué piernas, Dios_", "_Mañana buscaremos la tumba de ese cabrón y le prenderemos fuego a sus malditos restos_") y casi nunca cosas profundas, del estilo "_Oh, Sam, hablemos sobre nuestros sentimiento acerca de la muerte de papá_" o "_Dean, por las noches lloro pensando que nunca llegué a conocer a mamá_". De hecho, Sam está seguro de que si cometiera la terrible equivocación de decir algo parecido delante de Dean, su hermano (aunque por dentro le doliera lo indecible que, realmente, Sam nunca llegara a conocer a su madre) lo torturaría hasta el fin de sus días llamándolo "niñita" o "nenaza". Bueno. En realidad, el muy bastardo _ya_ lo hace.

Así que no hablan. Permanecen más o menos callados mientras Dean conduce hacia el motel más próximo en su ruta hacia ninguna parte, tarareando entre dientes una canción de Metallica porque ya se sabe que el hacerlo le calma. Sam mira al frente, a la carretera oscura y sinuosa por delante de ellos, siempre por delante, y se revuelve un poco. Cambia de postura en el asiento, frunce el cejo, se pasa la mano por el pelo. Mira de reojo a Dean, pero Dean sigue el ritmo del solo de batearía con los dedos sobre el volante y ninguno de los dos habla.

A lo mejor sí que les hace falta.

Se registran en una habitación (con dos camas separadas, no una doble; Dean empieza a cansarse de tener que aclararlo en dos de cada tres sitios en los que paran, y Dios sabe que paran en muchísimo sitios). El motel resulta ser más cutre de lo que están acostumbrados, lo cual en términos de un Winchester es bastante más que _muy_ cutre. El papel pintado de las paredes se riza en los bordes y se despega en el centro, abombado por la humedad, el techo está descascarillado en tantos puntos que ni siquiera merece la pena contarlos y la alfombra que ocupa el escaso espacio entre las camas está salpicada de lamparones negruzcos de origen dudoso. No es que a Dean le importe demasiado, al fin y al cabo casi no recuerda haber conocido algo mejor, pero a Sam a veces aún le cuesta comprender que ya no está en Palo Alto (que posiblemente nunca más vuelva a estar en Palo Alto) y que nadie espera que el agua caliente funcione o que haya algo más que visillos desgastados cubriendo las ventanas. La comodidad de un sofá al que no le salgan los muelles de puro viejo y de un cuarto de baño provisto de secador de pelo es para hijitas de papá y para universitarios meapilas, que diría Dean, no para cazadores de demonios y otros bichos más o menos infernales. Claro que a Dean le gustan las hamburguesas requemadas con patatas fritas que rezuman aceite, las reposiciones de películas del Oeste que echan en los canales locales a altas horas de la madrugada y el olor penetrante, dulzón e indefinible a combustible de las gasolineras.

También es capaz de entusiasmarse con una de esas ridículas duchas con vapor e hidromasaje, recuerda Sam. Y concluye para sí mismo que, sencillamente, Dean tiene una gran capacidad para entusiasmarse, así, en general.

Dean, que parece sobrellevar la muerte de su padre con una compostura que le envidiarían los antiguos estoicos y que controla los nervios como controla el Impala cuando tiene encima a un monstruo del averno exhalando aliento sulfuroso a dos centímetros de su cara, lo vive todo intensamente, con una intensidad sincera y brutal pero a su manera, siempre de puertas hacia dentro, siempre sabiendo dónde están los límites (aunque sólo sea para saltárselos), siempre sabiendo cuáles son las prioridades (y defendiéndolas, a ellas sí, con uñas y dientes). A Dean le han criado para que ponga el alma en su trabajo (y él se ocupa de ponerla también en otras cosas igual o casi de importantes) pero al mismo tiempo lo han educado para no perder nunca la cabeza y al final Dean se ha convertido en una de esas personas a las que la sangre les corre por las venas más y más rápido que al resto de los mortales pero es capaz de detenerse en seco en mitad de una carrera, girar el cuerpo noventa grados con precisión de virtuoso, clavarse en el suelo como un árbol, apuntar sin pestañear y acertar con una bala de plata exactamente en mitad del corazón de una bestia salvaje con la luna llena como única fuente de luz en un bosque demasiado frondoso como para que la luna, llena o no, sea visible.

Dean parece un animal de costumbres y en seguida comienza a protestar y a dar la lata como una fiera enjaulada que se afilara las zarpas en los barrotes cuando pasan más de diez días en el mismo condado, pero tiene una capacidad innata para adaptarse a lo imprevisto e improvisar sobre la marcha que les ha salvado el tipo más de una vez y más de dos. Dean es un mujeriego y tiene el instinto sexual tan a flor de piel que a Sam le haría sentir incómodo si no fuera su hermano y no se hubiera acostumbrado (a la fuerza) a que intente ligarse a todas las camareras de los antros por los que pasan y a que en un par de semanas se meta en la cama con más mujeres que Sam en toda su vida, y sin embargo, cuando se trata de la caza puede llegar a comportarse como un soldado o un asceta ("_Hoy no, Dean; tenemos trabajo_" era todo lo que John necesitaba decir para que Dean se olvidara de cualquier chica con la que hubiera planeado echar un polvo esa noche en el asiento trasero del Impala). Dean se mete con él con una asiduidad y una constancia que serían admirables en cualquier otro aspecto que no se tratara de hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano pequeño, y Sam ha perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que Dean le ha hecho pasar tanta vergüenza que se ha jurado a sí mismo que al llegar a la habitación lo ahogaría en el retrete del cuarto de baño, pero ahí está, dispuesto a correr hasta el último de los riesgos antes de dejar que nada malo le pase, siempre con la consigna de cuidar a su hermano grabada a fuego en la frentepor encima de todas las cosas. Sam piensa que es irónico que él haya sido siempre el rarito y el incomprendido de la familia, cuando Dean se le antoja un maldito interrogante con patas, un manojo de contradicciones perfectamente armonizadas entre sí con una indestructible lógica interna que le convierten en una persona de extremos contrapuestos y que hacen que él nunca llegue a comprenderlo del todo. Para quererlo más que a ninguna otra persona que haya conocido y admirarlo (incluso en aquellas ocasiones en las que le gustaría patearle el culo con todas sus fuerzas) no tiene ningún problema.

Se duchan por turnos y están más callados que de costumbre mientras se ponen cómodos en lo que será su hogar aproximadamente durante los próximos dos días. Sam deja el portátil encima de la mesa, que está coja y arañada con inscripciones anteriores a 1975. Dean mete un cuchillo de acero puro con una hoja de más de veinte centímetros debajo de su almohada, que pierde relleno de aspecto mohoso por un agujero en la funda. Los dos dan vueltas por la habitación, repitiendo gestos que ya son como una letanía y que en una familia común vendrían a sustituir el lavar el coche los fines de semana o poner el despertador a las seis y media de la mañana. Pero Sam no se queja de que Dean deje el lavabo perdido de espuma de afeitar y Dean no insiste para que vayan a tomarse una cerveza a un bar del pueblo antes de acostarse. Se quita los zapatos desatándose los cordones con expresión concentrada, en lugar de sacárselos a la fuerza y tirarlos de cualquier manera como suele hacer. Sam lo mira de reojo y se olvida de esas cosas que en otras circunstancias harían que su hermano le chinchara un rato antes de ir a dormir: lavarse los dientes, ordenar su ropa en el armario desvencijado que ocupa una esquina del cuarto, deshacer la cama con pulcritud antes de meterse entre las sábanas. Dean sigue desatándose los cordones y cuando se quita los zapatos los deja en el suelo delante de él, aún con el ceño fruncido.

A Sam le sobrepasa todo lo que implica lo que ha ocurrido durante esos últimos días. No el haber sido utilizado por un demonio, ni el haberse enfrentado a Dean, ni siquiera el haber estado a punto de matar a Jo con sus propias manos. Lo que le sobrepasa, lo que le aterra y le hace desear zarandear a su hermano por pura frustración pero al mismo tiempo le cierra la garganta con un sentimiento oscuro, es que Dean parece ser inmune a que haya sido utilizado por un demonio, a que se haya enfrentado con él, e, incluso, a que haya intentado matar a Jo (con sus propias manos). Dean se ha arriesgado y ha acertado pero lo que a Sam le da miedo es que en las últimas horas ha comprendido que su hermano está dispuesto a arriesgarse aunque no vaya a acertar. Debería estar cabreado y profundamente preocupado por el hecho de que Dean no parezca dispuesto a meterle un balazo entre los ojos aunque esté a punto de provocar el apocalipsis sobre la tierra. Pero en lugar del cabreo, la frustración y el miedo, lo que le pesa en el fondo del estómago y le late en las sienes es una sensación caliente y densa, la sensación de estar en casa y de que su casa, en lugar de ventanas pintadas de verde y una verja en el jardín, tiene nombre y comparte su apellido.

Si Sam dijera que no lo ha sabido siempre, que no ha sabido, desde siempre, que Dean mataría por él (y se dejaría matar y cosas peores por él), mentiría. Pero nunca ha sido tan consciente como ahora, tumbado en la cama dura y estrecha del enésimo motel de carretera de su vida, con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza y los ojos abiertos de par en par, de que Dean no contempla el sacrificarle como una opción, aunque se lo haya prometido a su padre antes de morir, aunque exista la posibilidad de que el cielo vaya a desplomarse sobre sus cabezas o las puertas del infierno amenacen con abrirse y hacer desaparecer el mundo conocido. Dean va a salvarlo o va a condenarse con él y a Sam le gustaría ser capaz de cogerle por las solapas de la chaqueta y gritarle que es un maldito egoísta inconsciente. Al menos le gustaría sentir ganas de hacerlo. Pero lo único que consigue, tumbado en la cama y con todo el cuerpo en tensión (tiene las mandíbulas apretadas aunque no se dé cuenta de ello), es sentir un absurdo y culpable orgullo por ser tan importante para su hermano.

"_Mierda_". Piensa. Quizás incluso llega a mascullarlo entre dientes. Su padre le ha encargado a su hermano que lo mate, hay una horda de demonios esperando que los capitanee en la lucha definitiva entre el bien y el mal, su destino parece ser el convertirse en una especie de Judas apocalíptico que traicione a la raza humana al completo, y todo lo que se le ocurre a él es ponerse sentimental.

Dean lleva rumiando la marea de cosas que le dan vueltas por la cabeza (se tropiezan, se caen, se dan codazos unas a otras, maldicen a voz en grito) desde que la idea de que una _chica _demonio había pasado dos semanas metido en el cuerpo de Sam se había convertido en la idea de que una chica demonio había pasado _dos semanas_ metida en el cuerpo de Sam, y había dejado de tener maldita la gracia. Si hay algo que Dean Winchester se tome en serio es su trabajo y su trabajo, le pese a quien le pese, consiste en salvar gente y cazar monstruos (el negocio familiar). Dean es bueno en su trabajo, incluso podría decirse que le gusta si no fuera por los pequeños inconvenientes que supone y por la expresión de censura que aparecería en la cara de Sam si dijera algo parecido, y probablemente le partiría la cara a cualquiera que pusiera en duda su capacidad para llevarlo a cabo, pero no se siente ni ligeramente avergonzado consigo mismo por estar dispuesto a mandar su trabajo al infierno con tal de proteger a su hermano. De hecho, ni siquiera se lo plantea. Ha hecho y hará lo que tiene que hacer (lo que siempre ha hecho) y no se arrepiente ni se le pasa por la mente el sentirse culpable por no estar dispuesto a matar a Sam a menos que… bueno, en realidad no se le ocurre ninguna razón por la que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo. Al contrario que Sam, Dean no permanece despierto, vuelto hacia la pared y con un brazo desnudo doblado bajo la cabeza, por remordimientos o por conflictos de índole moral.

Dean está cabreado consigo mismo, pero si alguien cree por un momento que está enfadado por su debilidad o algo parecido es que no conoce a Dean Winchester. Dean está tremendamente molesto por algo que, de saberlo, Sam encontraría completamente ridículo. Si supiera que Dean no pierde el sueño por haber puesto en peligro la vida de Jo ni por el cataclismo bíblico que se cierne sobre la humanidad, sino por haber tardado _dos semanas_ en darse cuenta de que Sam estaba poseído mientras Bobby fue capaz de intuirlo en tan sólo tres minutos, Sam se llevaría las manos a la cabeza y le gritaría _"¡gilipollas!"_ hasta quedarse ronco (y eso que Sam es partidario de hablar de los sentimientos y de dialogar y de todas esas chorradas de revista para chicas que a Dean le hacen bostezar o ponerse nervioso).

En cualquier caso daría igual lo mucho y muy alto que pudiera gritar Sam, que sería mucho y muy alto, porque Dean está molesto y no piensa decírselo a nadie ni dejar que nadie le convenza de que lo que siente es una gilipollez. Es más, le importa un carajo si es o no una gilipollez, lo único que le importa es por qué el maldito Bobby sospechó de Sam con sólo ponerle la vista encima cuando a él le costó días atar cabos y echar las cuentas necesarias para comprender que su hermano no era su hermano, joder. Él es la persona que mejor conoce a Sam, aunque seguramente si Sam lo escuchara pensar diría _"¡Já!"_ y resoplaría y sacudiría la cabeza con una sonrisa de incredulidad en la cara. Lo conoce más que Bobby, sin lugar a dudas. Hostia, lo conoce más de lo que lo conoció su padre y más de lo que lo conocía aquella chica tan mona con la que vivía en Palo Alto, ¿cómo no va a conocerlo mejor que Bobby?

Puto Bobby, con su puta gorra de visera y sus putos vasos de agua bendita. Dean odia sentirse de esa manera (si deja que su subconsciente use la palabra "celos" aunque sea una sola vez se levantará de la cama y se golpeará la cabeza contra la pared) pero es que no puede evitar estar tan irritado como si hubieran insultado al Impala comparándolo con una furgoneta de helados o como si hubieran puesto en duda su capacidad para beberse quince cervezas sin inmutarse. Sam es su hermano y nadie sabe más de él que Dean, y punto. Dean sabe que aún dice el nombre de Jessica entre sueños y que le gusta la mermelada de naranja y que odia sus rodillas desde que tenía diez años y un chaval del colegio se metía con él llamándole "camello" hasta que Dean fue y le dijo al chaval que si volvía a meterse con su hermano le partiría las piernas.

También está el hecho de que la tontería sin importancia de no darse cuenta de que su hermano está poseído por un demonio vengativo es seriamente peligrosa, claro.

Ese demonio podría haber hecho que Sam se suicidara al igual que le había hecho matar a otros cazadores como ellos o envenenar a Jo con quién sabe qué malévolas palabras. Sam podría haberse caído por las escaleras y reventarse los órganos internos mientras se encontraba poseído, y habría muerto en el acto cuando él y Bobby exorcizaron al demonio de su interior. Menuda forma de cuidar de su hermano pequeño. Dean está a punto de pensar "_Lo siento, papá_" de forma casi involuntaria cuando recuerda que su padre le dejó encargado que matara a Sam si no podía salvarlo, así, como si fuera tan fácil, como si fuera mínimamente _posible_. Desde luego, la vida tiene un sentido del humor de lo más retorcido.

Tiene que preguntarle a Bobby por qué lo hizo. Ensayará un falso tono casual e intentará no fruncir el ceño ni mostrar su fastidio aunque al que siempre se le ha dado bien convencer (_engatusar_) a la gente es a Sam, y posiblemente Dean sea más que transparente para Bobby (siguiendo ese razonamiento podría pensar que Sam también lo es y por tanto es normal que Bobby sea capaz de leer a través de él pero si pensara así sería demasiado razonable y más bien poco Dean). Espera que Bobby le revele algún arcano y misterioso truco por el cual es capaz de distinguir a los poseídos indistinguibles mediante un amuleto, que por supuesto, Dean no posee, o que se encoja de hombros y responda que lo hizo completamente al azar, que suele ofrecerle agua bendita a todas sus visitas los días impares y los sábados con niebla en la carretera. Sí, eso estaría bastante bien. Dean se acomoda en la cama, relaja un poco la tensión de los hombros y decide que, de hecho, es la explicación más plausible (lo que piensa exactamente viene a ser más o menos algo así como _"Tiene que ser eso, coño"_).

Él y sólo él conoce a Sammy mejor que nadie. También lo quiere más que nadie aunque a veces sea un poco capullo y aunque esté estúpidamente destinado a convertirse en un supuesto ente maligno. Si Dean fuera un perro, se mearía en el destino, especialmente en el estúpido y supuestamente maligno destino de Sam. Dean va a salvar a su hermano (punto y aparte, sin condiciones ni frases subordinadas, muchas gracias), y cuando llega a esa conclusión, tan obvia, tan evidente (nadie dijo que tuviera que ser fácil), cierra los ojos y no tarda ni cinco segundos en quedarse dormido.

8


End file.
